paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Enemies (Payday 2)
Guard The guard is the weakest enemy in game, armed with either a Chimano 88 pistol, Mark 10 submachine gun or a Compact-5 submachine gun. Most guards wear white uniforms, but at certain locations – usually government-related – they wear black suits. Since the first Payday, the guard has been given a significant overhaul. Some guards have donned a Kevlar vest, which makes them slightly more durable. When you are not detected, you can kill a guard with one melee strike. The guard generally patrols a semi-random route, and often pauses at busy or important areas. When a security camera is destroyed, the nearest guard may respond and investigate it, and if he sees the destroyed camera he will raise the alarm. If a guard is killed during the stealth portion of a heist, then a player must answer his pager quickly or an alarm will be raised. If the player cancels interaction with a pager, or if too many pagers have already been answered by the crew – two without the Smooth Talker skill and four with it – then the operator will raise the alarm. A guard will raise an alarm shortly after detecting any of the following: * Unsuppressed gunfire * Suppressed gunfire if in close proximity * A dead, bagged or tied-up body * A broken camera * A criminal * A drill * A broken window * Some doors are open * An ECM jammer When a guard decides to raise an alarm, the guard will stop, draw his weapon, and call an operator using their earpiece. If the guard is killed at any point before the call is finished, then no alarm will be raised. If a player attempts to intimidate a guard and the guard does not back down, the guard can handcuff to player. The player must take a full minute to remove their handcuffs unless assisted by a crew member. Metropolitan Police Also known as the police officer or street cop, the police uses either the Chimano 88 pistol, Bronco .44 revolver (As of Patch 13), Reinfeld shotgun, or Compact-5 submachine gun. They tend to arrive at the heist location about 20 to 30 seconds after an alarm is raised, and are the first responders. The street cop may wear a Kevlar vest for slightly more endurance, which occurs more frequently on higher difficulty levels. On lower difficulty levels, street cops appear throughout the first assault wave, but are rarely present afterwards. On Overkill difficulty, they do not appear at all aside from the one or two pairs who arrive in police cars on certain heists; the Hostage Rescue Team usually arrives first, 10–20 seconds after the alarm is triggered. Note that in heist like the Jewelry Store, Mallcrasher and Ukrainian Job, these guys will randomly appear outside of the main objective. One or two of them will be a normal uniform cop, while the other one will be a Kevlar vest cop. They function just like the guards when they see a criminal. Only difference is that when they're killed, no pagers will need to be answered. SWAT team The SWAT team is comprised of two variants, the normal Blue SWAT and the tougher Yellow SWAT. The Blue SWAT are armed with a Compact-5 or Reinfield Shotgun, they will start to appear just prior to the start of the first assault wave and tend to remain the most common enemy througout the heist on normal difficulty (Risk Level 0). On higher levels they disappear earlier on. The Blue SWAT represent the first real challenge to the heisters as they employ the use of more advanced tactics such as taking cover and giving supressing fire. They can use smoke grenades or flashbangs to cover their advance. The Yellow SWAT carry the CAR-4 rifle in addition to the same gear as the Blue SWAT, but have considerably more health and durability than their counterparts. Yellow SWAT tend to appear as either a unique enemy alongside the Blue SWAT or as the replacement of the Blue SWAT on hard difficulty (Risk level I). They can appear in-between Assault Waves on higher difficulties. FBI: Hostage Rescue Unit Rescue Units are armed with the Compact-5 and have the same health as a Blue SWAT. They maintain a similar appearance to their counterparts in the original Payday. They appear inbetween assault waves and attempt to move in and rescue hostages. *Unlike the first game the FBI have a far greater presence in game during the later stages because of the game taking place in Washington D.C. bringing in heavier units that surpass standard SWAT units. *They lack helmets, meaning that a headshot is an instant kill. FBI: Heavy Response Unit Armed with AMCAR Assault Rifle and the Reinfield Shotgun, the FBI HRU are far deadlier than the standard SWAT units. They only appear either in special circumstances on lower difficulties or as the standard enemy on very hard difficulty (partially mixed MFR's) and above. They can be recognised by the dark green and brown uniform, compared to the SWAT's dark blue. In certain heists it is possible for a FBI HRU to deploy tear gas into a building's ventilation system, which will essentially block off an entire room or area. This can be prevented on any Bank Heist by killing the HRU's that land via helicopter on the roof before they deploy the gas at the nearest ventilation shaft. Special Ops: Maximum Force Responder The most powerful non-special police unit. They not only carry heavier weapons but have full metal plating surrounding their frontal body, protecting them from small arms fire on all parts of their body except for the head, shoulders and back. They are notable for being far more aggressive and harder to kill than any other Police Unit; they will often ignore moving to cover and push aggressively towards the players. Their heavy Armour can catch unaware players by surprise. These units will only spawn on very hard and overkill with decreasing mixing with the significantly softer HRU's, or in prescripted circumstances. Due to their tactic of pushing forward quickly and the relative difficulty of suppressing them, it is advised to move around the stage if possible to avoid many of them crowding the area. It is a good strategy to aim at their head with a powerful single shot weapon, such as a shotgun or the Bronco .44. It may take several head shots, but the increased power and accuracy of single shot weapons means that less ammo will be used than if a fully automatic weapon was used. It is recommended to use a scope to assist in scoring headshots. A Mastermind with the Joker skill can convince a MFR to fight against his allies, although they are the hardest police in the game to intimidate. It is recommended to knock them down with a melee attack or concentrated fire before attempting to surrender the MFR. If he is recruited, he becomes a powerful ally, as his former allies will aim for his bulletproof chest instead of his vulnerable head, although enough stray shots will kill him. He makes a good "meat shield" for this reason. It is also good to note that, while the MFR is considered to be the toughest non-special unit in the game, he deals less damage than the HRU. Gangster The gangster is armed with a Mark 10. They are found on select heists. Although they can be killed easily, they can inflict a large amount of damage quickly. Players must carefully distinguish them from civilians as the only differences in appearance are firearms and face wear. It should be noted that, like the previous game, gangsters cannot be cuffed, and have to be killed. There are currently four different factions of gangsters; while they differ in appearance, they behave and function the same. These factions are: *'Mendoza's Gang': Clad in civilian style clothing. Care should be taken to not mistake them for Civilians. They appear on Day 1 and Day 3 of Rats and Day 1 of Firestarter. *'Cobra Street Gang': Wears bright red clothing, making them much more noticable. They appear on Day 2 of Rats and have a chance of appearing on Day 1 of Big Oil. *'Dimitri's Russian Gangsters': Wears suits. They defend the Nightclub, and wield more standard issue weapons such as the Compact-5. *'The Overkill Gang': A biker gang. They are attempting to locate and steal a Fusion Reactor prototype, they hold information the group must steal. They are also suing a Swedish Game Development studio for using their name. They appear in Day 1 of Big Oil. Bugs *Sometimes the guard will report finding a body even if nobody has been killed. *If you intimidate a law enforcer just before an assault wave begins to release a teamate from custody and get to release the same law enforcer, the interaction to release the law enforcer may glitch to some or all players causing the player in custody to spectate the mission until it's over or until the player is released after a certain amount of time. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Enemies